


Gilbert, Do you have Gills?

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canada, Drunk Texting, Gay Feels, Gilbert Needs A Hug, Gilbird is bored, Gills, M/M, Prussia - Freeform, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our dear Canada gets a little drunk, causing emotional shenanigans for all involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gilbert, Do you have Gills?

Gilbert sighed, stretching out like a cat on his rumpled bed. His glazed eyes traveled blearily over the crooked posters taped to his walls. He closed his eyes in annoyance. Austria was playing the piano again. He vaguely wanted to yell at the man to shut up, but couldn’t muster the strength. He was just too tired…. After so much running and training and – God, did Ludwig have a loud voice? He smiled a little at the thought of his baby brother. No matter how much he complained, he loved Ludwig to death. He’d die for him if it came to that. 

Just because he was willing to die for someone however, didn’t mean he was unwilling to be a total pain in the ass when the moment arose. 

Gil chuckled, remembering the look on Ludwig’s face when he teasingly had told him he was gay. It was perfect. Completely worth it. 

His phone buzzed quietly, alerting him to the fact that someone had texted him.

He sighed again. It was just too much work to pull the phone out of his pocket. Too much work. Whoever it was could just wait. He didn’t care.

Gilbert’s quiet humming of the song “I don’t care” was interrupted by another buzz from his cell. This person was persistent. It was probably Ludwig then.

The thought of Ludwig trying to text him after all that training solidified the determination not to respond. 

Gilbird hopped quietly onto the frame of the bed, cocking his little yellow head at Gil. He chirped once, hoping to wake up his best friend. After all, he’d have to be asleep to ignore a text, the attention hungry little thing.

“Come here Gilbird!” Gilbert said happily, looking up at his feathered friend. “Come be lazy with me!”

Gilbird flew over the bed, and landed on Gil’s stomach, pecking his pocket impatiently. 

“I know buddy, I know. It’s probably just Lud. I’ll text him back later, kay?” he gently patted the bird’s head, a soft, surprisingly loving expression on his face. 

Whilst Gilbird loved the affection, he was determined to make sure his master looked at the phone. Just as he was about to peck it again, it buzzed three times in quick succession. 

The bird squawked in surprise, flapping backwards and perching on Gilbert’s shoulder. He shook his ruffled feathers, hoping to disguise how startled he had been. He shot the phone one last dirty look before settling down in that perfectly shaped crook in between the collar bone and shoulder. 

Gilbert sighed in annoyance as the phone buzzed one final time. “Fine Ludwig you stubborn pain in the ass! I’ll pay attention to you!”

He pulled the phone out of his pocket, careful not to disturb his little friend. 

He unlocked his phone and pulled up the ‘receive messages’ icon, barely resisting the urge to cuss Ludwig out.

Gilbert’s eyes widen when he saw that all of the messages were from Mathew. He hadn’t even known that Mathew had had his number, let alone that the shy little country would have enough gall to text him six – oops, now seven – times. 

His eyes widened even further as he read the messages.

“Gilbert do you have gills?” 

“Like Mermaidsssssssssssssssssss”

“U could B Ariel.”

“I would B Prince Eric”

“I bet Alfred would be Ursula”

“A WHOLE NEW WORLD”

“*SPLASHY WATER SOUNDS*”

Gilbert wasn’t sure if he should laugh or cry or angrily call Alfred and demand that he return poor Mathew’s phone. If this was a trick, it was an unfortunately unkind one. 

If it were real though….. Canada would have to be exceedingly drunk to do something like this….. Drunk Canada could be fun…. Lots of fun….

A slow, slightly evil smile spread over Gilbert’s face.

“Birdy, my dear friend, we are going to pay a visit to my good friend Mathew….. This is gonna be good.”He chuckled somberly, uncertain at why he got a pricking feeling in his chest when he took seriously the idea of Mathew being his ‘prince charming’. It was odd. He didn’t like it. 

 

~~~~*~~~~

 

Gilbert stood in front of Mathew’s house, a slightly concerned look on his face. The front door was open just a crack, and what looked like the contents of a bag of chips was spread over the front yard. 

He crushed a chip under his foot, looking down at it with amusement. “Dortios. Alfred has been here, that’s for certain.” 

Gilbird chirped, trying to encourage Gilbert to keep moving. 

Gilbert stared at the front door only a second longer before stepping inside. “Mathew?” he called, afraid to completely startle the poor guy. If Alfred had gotten him stone drunk again, who knew what was going through his head? 

“Mathew?” He yelled, louder. Now he was worried. More worried than he cared to admit. Could he have gotten injured? Maybe someone had hurt him in his   
impaired state. They could have sat on him and broken the skinny man. 

“I’m – hic – in the kitchen.” A weak, slurred voice called. 

Gilbert stormed down the hallway. Having halfway convinced himself that Mathew was hurt, he was surprised to find the young man seated at the kitchen table, staring despondently at an empty glass of what must have been alcohol. 

“Hi Gil.” Mathew hiccupped again, smiling a little. 

“Eh – Hi.” Gilbert waved, still confused. “Um…” he groped for something to say, something to disguise what must have been an obvious overreaction. “I know I am ten times more awesome and fabulous than Ariel, but is there any other reason you sent me seven texts?”

He mentally cursed himself for how his voice just barely squeaked at the end. He couldn’t let that out. He couldn’t let anyone know. Not now. Not here. Not anywhere. 

Mathew blushed, gripping his empty glass with white fingers. “Francis and Alfred said you would come.”

“They – what?”

“They said it would work.” Mathew started to cry, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Prussia leapt forward, and knelt in front of Canada. He reached out a hand, and put it on his drunken friend’s shoulder. “What would work? Mathew, what’s wrong?”

Mathew sniffed, dragging a sleeve over his nose and sighing. He turned away, hiding his face from the albino.

“Mathew.” Gilbert said softly. “What’s wrong?” 

Gilbert wasn’t entirely certain where this caring, concerned part of him came from. He only got this way around Ludwig, and even that was once every hundred   
years or so. He tightened his grip on Mathew’s shoulder, leaning closer. “Come on Buddy, what is it?” 

Mathew started to cry again. “Nobody ever notices me. I actually thought for a while I didn’t exist. But then – “He turned his watery blue eyes to Prussia and gulped. “You talked to me.”

Gilbert nodded, hoping that the blush he felt in his head wasn’t on his face. He pushed away memories of his first conversation with the sweet, shy little country. He pushed away his thoughts when he first saw Mathew, really saw him. He pushed away the images of Mathew, being adorable and attractive and shy.   
He pushed all these away in a futile attempt to hide the strong blush that was creeping over his pale, awesome face. 

“You - you were staring at me during our last world meeting.” Mathew whispered, staring at his hands. “You – you saw me.”

Gilbird sighed in irritation, wishing they would just admit they were gay and get it over with. Like, seriously. The tension was just too much. It had to end. If only he possessed a voice box capable of yelling at them to just kiss already.

“I did.” Gilbert said softly, moving the hand on Mathew’s shoulder down his arm. “I thought you were worth looking at.”

The sound Mathew made was halfway between a sob and a gasp. He stared openly at Gilbert, unable to process what he hoped he was hearing. 

Gilbert grinned, absolutely terrified. Every molecule in his brain screamed at him to run away from this as fast as he could. It would just end badly. Just get out.   
However, every atom in heart screamed to kiss him. Just kiss him.

His heart won.

Gilbert reached forward, and pulled Mathew into a long, soft kiss. He gulped as he pulled away, hands shaking. 

Please let him accept this. Prussia prayed. Please let him love me. Please don’t let him reject me. Please not again. 

Gilbert closed his eyes, trying not to remember the accusing shouts he’d woken up to on the day he’d been excommunicated. They’d said he was homosexual, devil’s spawn, a spreader of sin. 

He squeezed his eyes shut tighter so he couldn’t see what must be a look of disgust on Mathew’s face. 

Gilbert’s eyes flew wide open as Mathew placed a small, shy kiss on his mouth. 

“I – I think you’re awesome.” Mathew murmured, blushing.

Gilbert blinked, trying to process. “I think you’re more awesome.” He chuckled, voice slipping even deeper into his accent. 

He pulled Mathew off the chair and halfway into his lap, kissing him again. 

“Gilbert – “Mathew gasped, using his crush’s first name for the first time. “I think I might – I think I might be – I really like you.”

“I like you too, mein little awesome one.” Gilbert was surprised at how easily that came out. He thought it would be harder. In fact, it had been very pleasant to say,   
if only from the gloriously happy blushing smile he earned from Mathew. 

Gilbird chirped triumphantly, hopping back and forth on his short feet. He flapped his wings, trilling happily. They had finally done it! After how many months of tension? This kiss was long overdue. LONG overdue.

Mathew gripped Gilbert’s hand, squeezing it gently. He curled up smaller, leaning his head on his shoulder. He yawned, ducking his head.

“You sleepy?” Gilbert asked softly. 

“A little?” Mathew murmured, closing his eyes. “Alfred and Francis said you’d want to fuck me and that I’d have to say yes but – but if you do I want to be soberrrrrrrrrr.”

Gilbert tried to focus on the here and the now, and not that marvelous sexy body that was sitting in his lap. Mathew had just said he wasn’t ready for that. If he wasn’t ready, they would wait. 

Gilbert patted Mathew’s head. “I want you to be sober too, leibling.”

Mathew yawned again, smiling. 

“Eh – wait, are you falling asleep?” Gilbert asked. 

Mathew’s only response was to sigh happily. 

“You can’t sleep here on the floor! It’s cold! We’ve got to get you to a bed and blankets and – “ The nurturing, concerned side of him short circuited when he looked down at the peaceful countries face. He hadn’t seen Mathew look that happy before. 

“Come here buddy.” Gilbert stood up carefully, dragging a limp Canadian with him. 

He half carried, half dragged the barely walking Mathew back to his bedroom. He helped the man stagger into the bed, and tucked him, making sure his feet were cover too.

He stood at the edge of the bed a moment, smiling down at Mathew. “Ich liebe dich.” 

Gilbert pressed his fingers over his mouth, uncertain if he should have said that so soon. They had been ‘dating’ for what, ten minutes? Good thing Mathew didn’t know German. 

“Gilbert – “ Mathew whispered, reaching out a hand. 

“Yes?”He knelt at the edge of the bed, looking closely for anything that could be wrong.

Mathew patted the bed next to him. “I’m drunk, so I get to be pushy!”

Gilbert laughed. He saluted teasingly, and crawled onto the bed next to Mathew. He pulled him into his arms and tried not to accidently knee or elbow him. This snuggling thing was harder than it looked. 

But Mathew sighed happily, seemingly unaware of any technical difficulties the Prussian was having. 

“Go to sleep, leibling. You’re going to have a massive hangover tomorrow.” Gilbert brushed a strand of blond hair of his blue eyes. 

“What does leibling mean?” Mathew murmured. 

Gilbert smiled. “It means darling.”

Mathew blushed, grinning a little. He opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to fall asleep before he could utter the words. 

Gilbert hugged him tighter, suddenly afraid to ever let go. He sighed happily as Gilbird nestled onto his non - Mathew shoulder. “We need to get you drunk more often, kid. This was fun.” 

 

~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

 

Gilbert awoke the next morning surprisingly warm and comfortable. It was weird. Usually, Austria kept the house freezing cold. But it was nice and warm and holy shit - there’s a Mathew right there.

He almost sat bolt upright, but stopped himself just in time. He tried to relax slowly, hoping to God that he hadn’t woken Mathew up. He stared down in wonder at the sleeping form of his – were they dating now? Did that make him his boyfriend? 

Gilbird whistled sleepily, slightly irritated at having been jostled off his friend’s shoulder. He shot Gilbert a dirty look before returning to his snuggly little perch. Just because they had finally gotten together didn’t mean he was going to put up with being so rudely awoken. 

Mathew curled smaller, wrapping his arms around Gilbert’s waist and mumbling something blearily. 

Gilbert didn’t know whether or not to respond. Was Mathew sleep talking, or actually awake? It was hard to think clearly, with such an adorable thing snuggled close to him. He rubbed his back gently, smiling goofily. If Gilbird had been awake, he would have laughed. 

Mathew turned his head, burying his face in Gilbert’s shirt. He took a deep breath, trying to memorize the smell, the moment. 

“You awake there buddy?” Gilbert finally asked.

Mathew lifted his head, and smiled drowsily. “I think so?”

“Hangover bad?” Gilbert hesitantly reached out and ran his hands over his thick blonde hair.

Mathew turned his head, leaning into the affection. He made this funny little humming sound. “Sort of?”

“You’re purring.” Gilbert grinned. “You’re purring.” He turned to Gilbird. “Gilbird, he fucking purrs. Is that not the cutest thing ever?” 

Mathew blushed. “Are we still – are you - are you still my moose?”

Gilbert blinked once, then started laughing. Really laughed, not that funny little noise he always made. Real, honest, beautiful laughter. 

“Uh – I mean – I meant to say – Oh I’m sorry!” Mathew blushed more, turning his face away. He buried his nose in Gilbert’s shoulder. 

Gilbert gasped, still shaking with laughter. “If, by moose you mean baby or boyfriend or leibling, then yes, I will be your moose…. But only on one condition!”

Mathew blinked, surprised. “What?”

“That I get to call you Maple leaf.” 

“I think I can live with that.” Mathew mumbled, still hiding his face. 

Prussia laughed again, surprised at how light and happy he felt. This was – this was going to be amazing.


End file.
